Shōjikina Hyoudou
Shōjikina Hyoudou is the main female protagonist of "High School DxD: Reality Check." She is a second-year student at Kuoh Academy and is a member of the school's Kendo Team. She is good friends with fellow club members Katase and Murayama, as well as Aika Kiryuu. She is a member of the Occult Research Club, and her rank in Rias' Peerage is a Pawn. Her powers as a Devil rank at bottom initially, but is revealed to have an incredible talent for magic. She is also wields the Sacred Gear Boosted Gear on her left arm, making her a dangerous opponent to underestimate. Due to being around many beautiful and/or handsome individuals, and her later-revealed bisexual preference, she has been dubbed the "Harem Queen" by her classmates. She is the "Issei Hyoudou" of her universe. Appearance Shōjikina is a 18-year-old high school student of average height with short, messy auburn hair and light blue eyes, which she inherited from her grandmother. While she has worn many different outfits through out the story, her most commonly seen outfit is her Kuoh Academy uniform. She is something of a tomboy, thus she prefers to wear men's clothing. Her uniform is the boys' attire, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeve dress shirt with black highlights and a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. However, her uniform is slightly altered, with the first few buttons being undone, exposing a fair amount of her cleavage, and wears a black leather jacket over her blazer, and replaces her dress shoes with black shoes bearing red highlights. At the end of Volume 2, Shōjikina's left arm was transformed into that of a dragon. In order for it to appear human, a ritual would be performed where Rias or Akeno would suck the power of the dragon out of it, allowing it to appear human for a few days. Personality Shōjikina is very different from her male counterpart. She is a very studious, diligent, and kind student who cares for the welfare of others, and can often be soft-spoken. She likes to see the good in others, rather that judge them by outward appearances, hence her non-hostile nature towards the Perverted Duo. She even acts as something of a counselor for them whenever they are depressed, and is utterly clueless about their perverted fantasies of her. Her most well-known trait is her sexuality. She has no preference, and does not care if they are male or female. As a sort of running gag, Shōjikina becomes exasperated when people begin to mistake that she is creating her own harem, and fruitlessly tries to tell them not believe such rumors. However, Shōjikina shares her counterpart's kind, courageous, and unwaveringly determination of wanting to protect those who are important to her despite almost dying by the hands of her opponents. She's also very caring, "putting her nose on other peoples business" as she helped Yuuto, Koneko, and Akeno overcome their fear and hatred of their mournful past. Due to this, she gained strong friendship from his comrades and affection from most girls and the boys of the Occult Research Club. She is, however, oblivious to the feelings of the girls and boys around him at first, often believing they are simply teasing her. Even with Rias' family telling her to use the same titles for them as Rias (Father, Mother, Brother, etc.) and other mentions of engagement activities, she still remains the same. However, as the story progresses, she begins to realize that their feelings are genuine. In battle, Shōjikina is sometimes very stubborn, and due to her emotions, she often charges ahead towards her enemies without a second thought whenever her comrades are insulted, treated badly, or easily defeated. Azazel has stated that it is one of Shōjikina's bad habits. Lately, she has started to become more tactical in her battles, using technique-type strategies to defeat opponents. In the past, Shōjikina was very shy and reserved, and had trouble fitting in due to being bullied by the senior classmates for dressing like a tomboy. She had made no attempts to stop the bullying whatsoever, and accepted it until Aika stepped in, and started to help her out. As a result, Aika became her very first real friend other than Ikki, and slowly began to develop more self-esteem in herself. This greatly improved after having met Katase and Murayama, who scouted her out for the Kendo team during their first year. Shōjikina is also very pick about her clothes, and likes more tight-fitting attire. She also prefers boys clothes because they feel far more comfortable to her than girls clothes. Sadly, this also includes the fact that she does not wear a bra, which has cause more than a few perverse situations, much to her ire. History Initially, Shōjikina's parents had a great deal of trouble conceiving a child, failing twice. So when her mother got pregnant for a third time her father had paced back and forth in front of shinto shrine honestly wishing that this time they would succeed. When the child was finally born she was named Shōjikina, meaning "Honest," for her father's honest prayers. She is a childhood friend of Ikki Shidou and they would always play together before he moved to England, although she thought he was a girl at the time. At some point when Shōjikina came over to Ikki's house, he kissed her while she was sleeping. At some point in time, Shōjikina became fascinated in motorcycle racing, and after taking part in a local dirt bike tournament, she began to dream of one day becoming the best motorcyclist in Japan. She attended the same middle school with Aika Kiryuu and the two of them started attending Kuoh Academy one year before the story, and eventually came to befriend Katase and Murayama, who would later be the cause of her joining the school's Kendo Team. Around this time, Aika had accidentally caused a rumor going around, saying that Shōjikina was actually bisexual, which later turned out to be true, having confessed to Aika that she doesn't care what gender a person is, rather looking past that and focuses more on the type of person they are. Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: Shōjikina has all of the powers common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. * Dragon Shot: One of Shōjikina's signature moves. Shōjikina fires a beam of energy by concentrating her magical powers. This move is usually used in tandem with the Boosted Gear to increase its destructive powers. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Shōjikina can use any of the traits of a Knight, Rook, Bishop, or Queen temporarily while in what her King (Rias) specifies to be enemy territory. Enhanced Stamina: Shōjikina originally possesses average stamina. After being reincarnated into a Devil along with her daily training with Rias, Shōjikina obtains more stamina to use the Boosted Gear. Immense Strength: In the beginning of the series, Shōjikina's strength was considered to be average, due to her training in the Kendo Team. After her training with Rias and the others in the mountain, Shōjikina when using her Boosted Gear shows that she could go on level with Riser's servant. Low Durability: Shōjikina was originally very weak and vulnerable, easily hurt by the simplest attack. Enhanced Speed: Through the use of Promotion, Shōjikina can increase her speed. In her Balance Breaker state, she can use the booster to further increase her speed. Basic Hand-to-hand Combatant: Shōjikina was originally unskilled in fighting but after the training with Koneko and Kiba, Shōjikina manages to obtain basic hand-to-hand combat skills. Master Swordsman: Shōjikina is an immensely skilled swordsman due to her training in the Kendo Club. With the use of Promotion, she, alongside Kiba, can dominate most of her opponents while using the traits of a Knight. Expert Magician: While at first displaying no real magical talent, Shōjikina develops incredible magical abilities that surpass even Sona. This is due to her family coming from a long line of magicians, but her mother had not inherited any magical prowess. In contrast, Shōjikina received the full boon, and due to her unique nature as the current Sekiryuutei, she is able to wield Cain's Legacy, one of the most powerful magical tomes ever created. Stealth: Shōjikina has also learned how to mask his presence from people. Flight: Shōjikina is capable of flying through the air with the use of her Devil wings. Equipment Boosted Gear: Shōjikina's Sacred Gear and main weapon. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand that has the ability to Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be used on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision. * Boosted Gear: Scale Mail: '''The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor and Shōjikina's primary battle form. Shōjikina first activated her imperfect version of Scale Mail in Volume 2 by making a pact with Ddraig by giving her left hand to the latter. In this form Shōjikina can '''Boost without the 10 second limit. At the back of her armor there are two rocket boosters that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight. Ascalon: '''A Holy Sword given to her by the Archangel Michael after some alterations, Shōjikina was able to wield and merge the sword with her Boosted Gear and keeps it stored inside when not in use. '''Cain's Legacy: '''A powerful magical tome inscribed with over several hundred thousands of spells. Created by the Sin Cardinal Magician, Cain, the can only be used by those with incredible magical power. According to Sona, Shōjikina is the first person to wield it in over a hundred years, likely due to her coming from a long line of magicians herself. While inactive, Cain's Legacy appears as a tome with a silver cross with chains attached, keeping it sealed. When the tome is invoked, the chains are broken, and the book is opened, allowing runes to dance around the user. * '''Architecture Destruction Chaos: One of the more basic spells of Cain's Legacy, and the most common spell Shōjikina uses. The tone creates a current of intense magical power that obliterates anything it touches. It was modeled after the Bael Clan's Power of Destruction, only significantly weaker. When under the effects of Boost, ADC it can deal devastating damage when coordinated with Rias' own Power of Destruction, heavily wounding Riser to the point where his wounds took several minutes to fully heal. * Aquarius Circus Parade: A significantly stronger spell based on the Sitri Clan's magical prowess over water. It allows the user to freely manipulate any body of water around them, even the vapor in the air. The spell is also capable of freezing water at will, creating a deadly array of abilities. It is best utilized near large bodies of water, such as the ocean. * Discord Flame Purgatory: One of the more basic spells of Cain's Legacy, modeled after the Phenex's Clan's power of fire and wind. The spell cloaks the user in intense, powerful flames that incinerate everything in their path, and can also be used for supportive purposes. When the flames touch what the user considers to be an ally, any wound they have sustain, no matter how serious, will heal. However, this spell requires a lot of mana to use, hence why Shōjikina does not use it often. Quotes "Shut up!! You have no right to belittle Amano-san! Your nothing but a filthy, cold-hearted murderer! If you insult my friend again, I '''will' beat you to within an inch of your life!"'' -to Freed Sellzan "I don't really have a preference about who I date. I also don't care if they're a guy or a girl. It's not the outside that counts; it's the inside." -to Aikia Kiryuu Trivia * Shōjikina's height is '5, 7" ft, and her weight is unknown. * Her birthday is April 16. * Shōjikina's appearance is on Celty Sturluson from Durarara!!. * Shōjikina is a fan of motorcycle racing and Sailor Moon. * In contrast to her male counterpart, Issei, Shōjikina has no aspirations to build a harem. As a running gag, the school believes she is trying to build one made up of boys and girls, hence leading to her unwanted nickname. * Her favorite food is strawberry cheesecake. * Shōjikina's voice actors are Kari Wahlgren (English) and Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese), both of whom voiced Celty. Category:DemonsAnarchy Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Kuoh Academy Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Magicians